Existing clients are the livelihood of any merchant business. Establishing an authentic bond to ensure re-occurring business ensures future sales for the business. However, just providing regular newsletters, “teaser” rates, discount programs, and the like, is no longer enough. It is common for a business to lose a significant portion of their client base, per year, and at the same time it is becoming more difficult to acquire new customers. In an effort to improve customer loyalty, merchants are now offering loyalty programs. A loyalty program, also referred to as rewards program, points program, and the like, may be offered to encourage customers to continue to make purchases of products and services. For example, a loyalty program can reward a customer based on their spending behavior and encourage more spending by providing the customer with free merchandise, coupons, advanced releases of products, and the like. Loyalty programs can be found in all major shopping industries including supermarkets, pharmacies, hotels, airlines, credit cards, gasoline, and many other merchants.
Merchants are always trying to create more roads into their loyalty programs because loyalty programs create product awareness and help keep an active line of communication with existing clients. However, one of the biggest hurdles that a merchant has in enrolling new users their loyalty program is the amount of time and effort it takes user to sign up for a loyalty program. For example, the enrollment process can require a person to enter a significant amount of information, some of which is not readily available without the person spending time and effort. As a result, the registration process can create a barrier that prevents customers from participating in loyalty programs.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.